July 7th though 12th
Recipe Credits from July 7th to July 12th. 'July 7' Breakfast Cajun Omeletmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Southern Living, Photo by John O'Hagan and Styling by Mindi Shapiro Levine Oatmeal Apple Muffinaveragebetty.com *Recipe and Photo by Sara O'Donnell Iced Mocha (It's also diabetic friendly)recipe.com *Recipe from Diabetic Living and Photo by Unknown Dinner Soft Garlic Breadsticksallrecipes.com *Recipe by Charles Smith and Photo by 5foot3 Beef and Bean Chile Verdeeatingwell.com *Recipe and Photo by Eating Well Apple Walnut Ginger Galetteepicurious.com *Recipe by Stephanie Clark and Willow Jarosh; and Photo by Kat Teutsch Brazilian Lemonade with Limes and Condensed Milkseriouseats.com *Recipe by J. Kenji Lopez-Alt and Photo by David Katzj 'July 8' Breakfast Sunday Sausage Breakfasttasteofhome.com *Recipe by Bill Schultz and Photo by Taste of Home Warm Apple Pocketallrecipes.com *Recipe by WallyJ and Photo by jowolf2 Mellow Cranberry Smoothieseriouseats.com *Recipe and Photo by Carolyn Cope Dinner Vegetable Tofu Lettuce Wraps with Miso Sambalmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light and Photo by My Recipes Greek Chicken Pita with Tzatziki Diptastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Jennifer Van Dahm Texas Blackberry and Strawberry Empenadasfoodnetwork.com *Recipe by Tim Love and Photo by Food Network Watermelonadeepicurious.com *Recipe by Ruth Cousineau and Photo by Roland Bello 'July 9' Breakfast Quick Omega 3 Granolaepicurious.com *Recipe by Jeanne Thiel Kelley and Photo by Kana Okanda and Craig Cutler Perfect Summer Fruit Saladallrecipes.com *Recipe by smile4mini and Photo by Chickentarain Cold Brewed Ice Coffeepunchfork.com *Recipe from Smitten Kitchen and Photo by Deb Perleman Dinner Cheesy Garlic Bread Stickstastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Laruen's Latest Pacific Halibut in Green Tea Brothwholeliving.com *Recipe and Photo by Martha Stewart Fresh Carrot Caketastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Kate Somers Green Tea Sodarecipe.com *Recipe and Photo by Better Homes and Gardens 'July 10' Breakfast Chorizo and Scrambled Eggsepicurious.com *Recipe from Gourmet, December 2011 and Photo by Romulo Yanes Blueberry Cheese Danishtastofhome.com *Recipe and Photo by Taste of Home Test Kitchen Hibiscus Earl Grey Iced Teapunchfork.com *Recipe by theKitchn and Photo by Emily Ho Dinner Brazilian Chicken Salad Sandwichpunchfork.com *Recipe by Ian Knauer and Photo by Scott Phillips Quinoa Fruit Salad with Honey Lime Dressingpunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Two Peas Dark Chocolate Drizzled Strawberry Cheesecake Browniestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Jessica Blueberry Iced Green Teapunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Kevin 'July 11' Breakfast Orange Pecan French Toastallrecipes.com *Recipe by SR and Photo by Kimberly Harvey Strawberry Citrus Saladepicurious.com *Recipe by Maria Helm Sinskey and Photo by Albert Halaban Orange Coffeefood.com *Recipe by Dorel and Photo by Annacia Dinner Marinated Orange Roughytasteofhome.com *Recipe by Robin Guth and Photo by Taste of Home Fennel, Blood Orange and Watercress Saladmyrecipes.com *Recipe from Cooking Light, Photo by Dana Gallagher and Styling by Phillipa Braithwaite Orange Cream Cookiestastykitchen.com *Recipe and Photo by Aromatic Delights Kuwaiti Cinnamon Orange Iced Teafoodnetwork.com *Recipe and Photo by Arti Sequeria 'July 12' Breakfast Buttermilk Waffles with Cherry Almond Sauceepicurious.com *Recipe by The Bon Appetit Test Kitchen and Photo by Misha Gravenor Cherry Fruit Saladmarthastewart.com *Recipe and Photo by Martha Stewart Cherry Mocha Coffeefood.com *Recipe by Rachel Ernst and Photo by Annacia Dinner Grilled Chicken with Spinach and Melted Mozzarellapunchfork.com *Recipe and Photo by Gina Homolka Wilted Arugula Salad with Crisp Potatoes, Feta and Warm Black Olive Vinagarettepunchfork.com *Recipe by Tony Rosenfield and Photo by Scott Phillips Black Forest Cake Iallrecipes.com *Recipe by Linda Greer and Photo by MARIAM Cherry Spiced Ciderfood.com *Recipe by mary winecoff and Photo by Sharon123 'References'